You never knew
by Goldielocks21
Summary: Rachael like you never seen her before cause looks can be deceiving
1. Chapter 1

A/N Skylar and Aj belong to me everything else doesn't.

A/N I went back and edited it I didn't know it came out like that sorry but I just uploaded from my iPod so I didn't have to delete it.

Chapter 1

Rachael went to new York for the summer to visit her best friend Skylar after all the drama in glee club with Quinn and Santana bully her, Then Finn cheating on her again she couldn't take it anymore she needed a break so after exams where done,she took the first flight to New York. Were Skylar was waiting for her at the airport, hugs and kisses where exchange then to Skylar's house they went, Skylar lives in a condo on the upper east side being rich has it's advantages, Skylar has long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back with electric blue eyes that reminds you of the ocean, A body like she can dance like her to but she sings better.

On the way to Skylar's condo Rachael was telling her about the drama back home and how she was getting tried of it, She wishes Skylar was there with her saying it would make things much better, Hooking her arm around Rachael waist Skylar placed a soft kiss to her temple telling her not to worry, that everything happens for a reason and maybe it was all part of faiths plan to have Finn break up with her that she'll find someone new someone better who treats her right. An not to waste time on Quinn, Santana or anyone else because it's obvious that there jealous of her, after that the conversation got lighter they were laughing and singing along to the radio and in no time they where at Skylar's condo, they went up to her house changed then went out to dinner then dancing coming in at 3 in the morning, They went straight to Skylar's bed and fell asleep as soon as there head hit the pillows.

Later that afternoon around 1pm Rachel woke up to the sounds of someone laughing and the smell of food, when she realize she was the only one in bed she got up did her morning routine minus the workout cause she was tried, so with a pair of jean shorts and black wife beater she went in search of the food. But what she found was a brown skin female in black wife beat matched with black basketball shorts and black high top Nike's she had dreadlocks that reach the middle of her back, She was easily 6' or 6'3 but what stood out most about her was her red eyes, she was lining the kitchen table with Chinese food with Skylar sitting in a chair trying to pull her into a kiss.

Rachel stood there watching her laugh when she would turn her head or pull away every time Skylar lips got close to hers, Until Skylar had enough and pulled her between her legs locking them around her waist so she couldn't get out, She placed her hands on Skylar's tights squeezing them once before talking.

"how may I be of service miss" she ask with an accent and small smirk.

"I want a kiss" Skylar replied running her hand through her hair massaging her scalp.

Eyes close in pleasure while leaning her head into the touch "Hmm a kiss I guess I could do that but just one kiss then we eat OK" she said forcing her eyes open to look at Skylar.

"OK one kiss then we eat promise" with that red eyes lean down and gave her a peck on the lips before pulling away " there one kiss let's ea.." She was cut off by Skylar pull her down into a heated kiss, it started off close mouth but the minute Skylar ran her tongue over red eyes lips there tongues battled to which red eyes won, When Skylar pushed her tongue inside her mouth thinking she won red eyes started sucking on it which got a moan from Skylar, then she shoved it back into Skylar mouth with her tongue following closely behind it.

Skylar grind her hips into her causing red eye to goan and pull away slowly from the kiss resting there forehead's together "I thought you only wanted a kiss" she said squeezing Skylar's waist as she Keep grinding into her.

"I did but then you kissed me the way you did and now I want more that's not my fault it's yours" she said moan and panting as she continue to grind into her only harder now.

"We can't do this Sky" said red eyes hold Sky's hips to make her stop but sky wasn't stopping.

"I know but I don't want to stop" replied Sky sucking and nibbling on red eyes plus point since she can't move her hips.

Moaning red eyes pulled away from Sky "I know but you have to" with that she placed one last soft kiss to her lips an unwrapped Sky's legs from around her waist before taking a step back.

Rachel watched them with her head cock she could tell they didn't want to stop but they did, why is the question but on the other hand Rachel was now really turned on and slight jealous she wanted Sky she always had, but she always thought Sky was out of her league and now she has a crush on this red eye beauty and they where both together. Rachel was about to clear her throat to make presence known when she heard Sky say a faint "sorry", with narrowed eyes Rachel watch as red eyes step forward and cupped Sky's face making her look up into her eyes.

"Don't say sorry you have nothing to be sorry about you loved her first an still love her that's why we broke up", she said softly but firmly with a sad smile and a lonely tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm setting you free cause that what you do when you love someone like I love you, You set them free because there happiness means everything to you and if this Rachel girl makes you happy and that's who you love, Then I think you should try your hardest to be with her cause from what you told me about her and the pictures I've seen she's a beautiful person inside and out. Don't let her slip away from you when you have a chance to try, You said that Finn guy treated her like crap made her feel worthless then you have to show her how much you love her treat her like a queen, treat her the way I treated you like she's your world and the sun. Make sure she does the same cause I will kick her ass if she doesn't." she said with a small laugh "Besides you won't lose me I'll always be here if you need me were best friends now OK" Rachel watched with a sad smile as Sky wiped red eyes tears then her own and pull red eyes into a hug.

"Your wrong I don't love her more I love you both equally you both make my heart feel complete, I don't know how I can have her and not you or have you an not her it hurts because I want you both but I can't have you both" she said with a sad smile holding onto red eyes like her life depended on it.

With an idea and a small smile Rachel stepped forward and made her presence known "You could" she said cause Sky and red eyes to whip there head in her direction.

"What" Sky said confuse she felt red eyes pulling away so she held on tighter.

"You could have us both if you want" she said with a small smile looking between the two, red eyes tilted her head with a thoughtful look.

"Rachel I... What are you talking about" Sky asked trying to figure out what Rachel was talking about but silently hoping it was what she thought it was.

Rachel took a few step forward closing some of the space between them while watching them both with a small smiles " I'm talking about the fact that your in love with the both of us but think you can't be with us, I'm telling you that you can we can all date each other if it works out we can be in a relationship." she replied smiling at them

"But I thought... Wait are you saying you like me" asked Sky with a little hope in her eyes and a small smile.

"No" Rachel said and watched as the little hope and smile started to disappear "I'm in love with you always have been since we met I just thought I was never good enough for you so I didn't try, but boy how wrong was I" She said with a little laugh and breathtaking smile causing Sky to tackle her into a kiss that quickly got heated, Until Rachel remembered they weren't alone she pulled away to see sky smiling and when she looked at the red eyed beauty she saw a small smile on her face.

With a smile Rachel stuck out her hand "Hi I'm Rachel but you already knew that" with a smile red eyes took her hand "AJ and yes I did know that But I think it's time for me to leave so I'll probably see you tomorrow or something" she replied with that she drop Rachel's hand and started for the door, Rachel looked at Skylar shocked then back to Aj "Wait" she said causing Aj to freeze with her hand on the door nob but she didn't turn around Rachael frowned.

"You don't have to go I...I thought" She started looking back a Skylar who had tears in her eyes "I thought we could talk you know get to know each other maybe talk about what I said, if...just... You don't have to leave" Rachel said not knowing what to do, She was still holding the handle and now Sky has silent tears running down her face, Rachel turn when she heard the door open and saw Aj put one foot out the door "please" Skylar said.

But all Aj did was froze again for a few seconds before shaking her head and saying "Sorry" softly before walking away, the second the door closed behind her Skylar broke down in Rachel's arms, outside sitting in her car Aj wiped her eyes before picking up her iPhone going through A she found who she was looking for.

"Hey where are you and what are you doing" she said getting straight to the point.

"Home a few friends just came over why" the mystery person asked as she excused herself from the people in the back ground.

"I need you" whispered Aj into the phone while wiping a tear that managed to escaped.

"Where are you" She asked you can hear movement in the background.

"Heading home I'll be there in 30 minutes" replied Aj starting her car and reaching for her shades.

"I'll meet you there Bye" But before she could hang up Aj stopped her.

"Wait bring a change of clothes you won't be leaving for a few days" she said then hung up and drove off, hoping she did the right thing but only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

'thoughts'

**Mystery Pov:**

Moving quickly she ran upstairs to get her duffle bag putting enough clothes in it to last her a week, when she was done She carried her bag downstairs leaving it at the bottom of the stairs before walking back into the living room, her friends where laughing and joking around.

"Sorry guys but I have to go it an emergency" she said turning off the Tv while the others got up "Is everything ok" one of her friends ask putting on his shoes "honestly i don't know but it doesn't sound like it so I really have to go" she said moving to the kitchen making sure everything is off, an all the windows and doors are locked walking out she saw everyone standing outside.

"Ok then I guess we'll hang out some other time let me know if you need any help or something and stay safe" he said moving in for an awkward hug before walking off with the rest of our friends, after that she walks back inside to get her bag and check the house one more time before locking up, heading over to her Benz she got in putting her bag in the passenger seat before speeding off to her friends house 20 minutes away.

Sky Pov:

'I can't believe she left, she just left walked out the door after we asked her not to go she still left an I said please, but she still left walked out the door she didn't even look back just walked out the door, Why does it hurt so much I feel like I won't ever see her again God I hope that doesn't happen, maybe she just needs time yea time I would need time alone to if the person I love kissed someone in front of me.

after you finish kissing them, if I feel like this I could only imagine how she feels having to turn her back on me, besides she said that we would be best friends now so she won't just walk out my life right God I hope not I can't See my life without her in it. I won't ever forget her face as she was leaving yes she had a small smile on her face and I could tell she was happy for me, but the look in her eyes showed the sadness that she hide behind her joy for me and it'smakes me hurt even more, cause I don't think I could have done what she did let the one I love most in the world go just to watch her go into the arm of another, An to still be there for them, have to see them or hear there voice all the time.

I really don't think I could do it but it's funny because now I have what I always wanted, to be here laying in Rachael's arms my head on her chest arms wrap around her, her holding me close gently running her fingers through my hair soothing me making me feel safe and loved without words, I wonder what could be going through her mind right now as I lay in her arms crying over my ex, when she just became my girlfriend then again she did say I could have them both I wonder whatmade her want the three of us to be together'

Shifting so I could look at Rachael I see her already watching me looking her eyes I see compassion and love, leaning in I place a gently kiss on her lips hoping to show my appreciation for her being so understanding, 'if this is what it feels like to be in love with two people at the same time I don't know how I'm going to get through this cause right now I feel incomplete, hopefully Aj isn't gone for long and will come back to me... To us soon... Hopefully.'

**Rachael Pov:**

'Wow that all I could say is what else do you say when you ask maybe even beg someone not to go to stay with you and they still leave, I'm kind of hurt actually I feel like I'm missing out on something that could have been great that would have been great, from the way Aj was talking to Skylar and the way she looked at her showed me how much she loved her ,An what a great person she has to be to actually break up with her just so she could as she put it *set her free to be with the one she loves the most*. I would like to think that I'm the kind of person that would do that but looking at Skylar laying in my arm how I always dreamed she would, I'm not sure I could let her go and just become friends with her I'm not even sure how Aj did it cause I already love her I mean I always did but still, I love her to much to ever start liking her again so I don't know how I would be able to be her friend, which makes me think we won't be hearing from Aj for a while if she has anything to do with it but hopefully once we do talk we'll be able to talk about what I said.'

Feeling sky shift in my arms I focused my attention back on her she's looking at me with sad and thankful eyes, just when I was about to say something she leaned in a gave me a soft kiss I guess she saying thank you,' After she pulls away I give her a small smile and squeeze her to tell her without word that I understand, An that it's going to be ok but all we could do is wait and hopefully we won't have to wait long, But I've never been in a situation like this before so I wouldn't know what to do or how to act. I just have to pray that it all works out in our favor sooner rather than later but like I said never had this happen to me, so nobody knows when she's gonna be ready but her and all we can do is wait.

**A Pov:**

Speeding through the streets of New York Aj arrived home 30 minutes later pulling into the long drive way she did 40, until she reach the front of her house turning off the car she walks up to the door punching in the code she let's herself in she stop for a moment finally feeling like she can breathe again she walks over to the bar near her living room. takes out a shot glass and quickly down a shot of Gin before mixing herself a glass of gin and coke, she goes an takes a seat on the conch taking a sip of her drink before leaning her head back to clear her head she closing her eyes an all she could see is Skylar and Rachel kissing, Rachel telling Skylar that she loved her after that she just stopped listening really all she knew is that she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, it felt like she had to leave so that's what she did she left closing the door on the person she loved the most in the world so they could be happy, she could still hear Skylar pleading with her to stay all it did was break her heart even more cause she knew that she didn't belong there's anymore, it was Rachel's job to love her now so she left.

**Aj Pov:**

Taking a sip of my drink 'I wonder what she doing right now if she crying or does Rachael already has her forgetting about me', shaking those thought out mind i down the rest of my drink and get up off the couch I can't just sit here I need something to distract me, looking around I decide the gym would do with that thought in mind I head down the hall to my indoor gym and basketball court.

Taking of my wife beater leave me in sports bra I walked up to the bars and start doing pull ups after doing twenty of them I drop back to the ground and shake of my hands, walking over to the bench press I do 30 of 150 pounds before my hand to get tired and I rest for five minutes before deciding to play ball, walking to the court I grab a bottle of water drinking it before grabbing a ball to start shooting just as I hit a three pointer i hear someone clapping Turning around I see Ari standing on the sidelines with a smirk "You know I always loved when you walk around like that, I see you been trying to keep busy without me" she end with a pout on her pretty face and I can't help myself with everything that happen tonight I just wanted to fuck and hold someone so why not someone I know wouldn't turn me down,

walking up to her I crash my lips to hers and she tangles her hands into my hair sliding my hand down her back stopping only to grab her ass and she release the sexiest moan I've ever heard into my mouth. Bending slightly I lift her up to wrap her legs around my waist walking us over to the wall I push her against it moving to kiss along her jaw line to her ear nibbling on it before pulling away to get a good look at, her Face flush kiss swollen lips her hair falling down her back looking at me with hooded eyes fill with lust and desire with a hint of love behind it made me groan from want, Not wasting any time I dove back in to get my prize kissing down her neck to her collarbone where I suck and nibble at her pulse point before pulling back to rip open her button down shirt.

"oh God" she moans grinding her hips into my core as she pull on my hair, moaning at the heat and friction she cause make me impossibly harder to where I thought I would explode.

"More" she moan " More give me more" and who am I to refuse her from what she wants undoing her belt and pants I shoving my hand in her panties I run my fingers through her slick folds from top to button, bucking her hips she moans loudly and I groan at how wet she is sliding my fingers back up I dip my finger in her warm tight hole pump twice before pulling back out.

"No no no don't stop please don't stop" she whimpered when I pulled out put I ignoring her plea and move up to draw slow yet firm circle on her clit making her hips buck, "Yes" she

moan "Please baby more I ahhh" she moans so I speed up "I...I want yo..you inside ple..please" she stutters out, moving my hand back to her

opening I thrust two finger knuckle deep into her, hard and fast and she screams out as her face turns into a mask of pleasure soon we have a

rhythm going me thrusting in and she pushes down onto my fingers until she comes with a hard brush to her G spot.

Her juices coating my hands as I continue to thrust into her helping her ride out her orgasm while pushing into her so she doesn't fall, "I got you" I whisper as she loosen her hold on me pulling my hand out I

hold onto her before Turing my back to the wall before sliding down with

her in my lap head resting on my shoulder, kissing her temple I whisper " I got you, I always got you" before leaning my head back against the wall closing my eyes as I listen to her breathe even out not worried at all about the hard on in my pants there's plenty of time for that. I start to space out lost in thought thinking about everything that happened with her wrapped tightly in my arms when I feel her start to grind against me, 'Your turn" she says as she stands to take off her jeans and thong "take off your pants now I want more" she said and I waste no time lifting so I could slide them off, she doesn't give me time to get them off completely once there pass my knees she straddles my waist and smash our lips together. I moan when she rubs her wet pussy against me I buck my hips wanting more contact, rising up she lowers herself onto me and we both moan at the waves of pleasure that goes though us "God your so so tight" i moan.

That was all we did for three weeks day and night Fuck each other like animals only stopping to eat and shower we did some talking and sleeping for a few hours only to wake up with one of us all over each other, now it's time for us to get back to the real world were we have to work and I have a feeling now that we're back to reality things are gonna be real different.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I went back and fixed chapter 1 so you could go back and reread it if you want.

**Three weeks later**

**AJ Pov:**

"Here" Ari said giving me a bottle of water from mini fridge getting one for her self also.

"Thanks" I say with a smile before opening it and taking a sip before putting it on the table, right now where in the upper east side at my studio working. "I think were done with that track you knocked that one out quick" I said chuckling.

"Yeah" she said with a little laugh "I don't know lately I've just been so inspired I guess" she say with a smile looking at me with bright eyes.

"Really now" I say being playful "An what may I ask has you so inspired" I say back with smiling at her.

"oh well I just got into a relationship with this beautiful and sexy woman that makes my heart skip a beat at the simplest things she does" she says with a big smile and daze expression

"Oh really and what does this female look like" I ask with a eyebrow raised acting jealous

"Well she has dreadlocks and the most captivating eyes that I have ever seen with a body that could people would dead for" she says with this mischievous glint in her eyes.

My eyebrow slow raises and a smirk finds it way onto my "Really now" I say with jealously in my voice "She looks that good" I say playfully crossing my arm and turning my head to the side a little so she doesn't see the smile forming on my lips.

She gets an unfolds my arms while straddling my lap in the chair " Yes I mean God just thinking about her has me all wet and flush thinking about all the things we could be doing right now". She say while untie my hair and grinding down into my lap making me hard, moaning I move my hands to her hips helping her grind down.

"Is that so" I say pushing up into her harder feeling that warm wetness through her skirt thank God for skirt I mean can you say easy access.

"Oh God baby I want you much right now please I can't take it anymore" that was all I needed to hear before I stand up with her still in my lap walking over to the door an locking it before I push her against it, quickly pulling down my jeans and boxers I pushed aside her panties and thrust into her hard and fast, being rewarded with a long and loud moan suddenly I was thankful that the studio was sound proof other wise who knows who would comes to find out what was going on.

"God baby you feel so good" I say thrusting in to her warm heat "mmhm faster baby" she moan so faster I went tensing my hamstrings to put my power into my thrust as I hammer into her harder and faster searching for that spot I know would drive her crazy, I knew I found it when she started trembling,clenching and moan even louder.

"Oh fuck Aj, yes right there, oh god" Ari moaned " I'm cuming!"

"Fuck" I cried out as I came shooting my load deep inside her of her silky walls that milked me for every drop, I just stood there with my penis still inside her with her leaning against me trying to regain her strength.

Pulling back to give her a sweet kiss "I think I'm starting to falling in love" I whisper looking into Her eyes, she smiles softly her eyes filling with unshed tears as she leans in to gave me a light but passion filled kiss pulling back to look into my eyes "I've already started but I'm glad I'm not alone in this" she whispers as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

Leaning forward I kissed the tear away before brushing my lips softly against hers "Yes in the beginning it may have started as a sexual thing but even before then you where my

best friend and I have always loved you, we both knew that if it wasn't for me being in love with Skylar we would have been together we never hid how we felt for each other, An Skylar knew that I could fall for you that's why she befriended you to make sure you where a good person worthy of my love and trust." I told her before pulling out of her and letting her stand again, she looked a me with a shock yet surprise expression as I pull my pants back up before taking her hand an leading her to the couch for us to lay on facing each other.

"Is that why she was rude and acting jealous when we first meet" Ari ask shock by what I told her.

I laughed "Yea that would be why... after she told me about Rachel she said maybe you are my Rachel and that I never knew it" I finish with a smile pulling her close to me and giving her a Eskimo kiss causing her to giggle as she lay her head in the crook of my neck.

"Wow I never knew you guys talked about me like that" she say sighing in content snuggling closer into me.

"Yea" I sighed "We did" I say with a sad smile I wonder what she doing now it been month since I last talked to her but I'm sure she's having the time of her life, sighing again I close my eyes to try and stop thinking about her.

"You miss her don't you" Ari says looking up at me, looking down with a small smile.

"Honestly" I ask and she nods her head "Yes I do miss her it only been a month" I say and she turns her head so I won't see how sad she get and goes to pull away, but I wouldn't let her "let me finish do I love you yes. Am I falling in love with you yes do I love being with you of course. You know I love you and I love being with and you know I care about you but I won't lie to you, I may still be in love with her but I can promise you that even if I still had a chance to be with her again" I sigh shaking my head. "I can't I already know what it's like to be with you all of you I don't think I could leave you even if I wanted " I saying and she looks at me with teary eyes smiling, " so unless you're apart of this package deal they offered me then there's no deal".

I reply with a smile before I lean in to give her a slow passionate kiss to show her how I feel, pulling back to breathe I give her a smile before laying back down with her head on my chest "olive you" I tell her and she giggles before looking up at me "olive you"

Ari phones ringing is what interrupts our silence and brings us back to the real world, reaching over me to get her phone she answers without checking her caller ID "Hello" then she pause before smiling "Hey Liz yea that sounds like fun"..."Yea I'll come and I might just bring a guess". Laughing at a joke she answered

"Yea something like that but I will be

there"... "OK yea talk to you later bye" she said hanging up the phone turning to me with a grin, "So do you maybe wanna go to a little party with me" she says causing Aj to raise an eyebrow.

"A little party" she said rubbing her hands up an down on Ari's back

"Yeah just our close friends will be there no more than 20 people, Please come I want you there with me" said Ari looking at me with puppy eye and a pout.

"OK OK I'll go just put away the face" I say with a chuckle she smiles than gives me a kiss.

"Thank you baby now let's go home cause I really want you and I can't be loud here". She said grinding into me cause my hips to buck into hers

"Oh God OK let's go" I said standing up with her still in my lap before putting her down and dragging her to my car before speeding to my house where we are going to have alot of fun I thought grinning.


End file.
